


Кто во что верит

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку БКФ III - 44 (и так как сильно "по мотивам", суть можно опустить)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто во что верит

Поначалу такое отношение приводит Джеймса в недоумение. Стив словно получил все время этого нового мира: никуда не торопится, терпелив, внимателен и возится с бывшим Зимним Солдатом, как с какой-то дамочкой.  
Но не так, когда злоупотребляют приторными прозвищами, долгими взглядами и чрезмерной заботой. Просто он рядом, когда нужен. Когда Джеймс говорит, он действительно (Джеймс проверял) слышит, а не делает вид. Когда Кэп прикрывает его спину, Джеймс уверен в нем и спокоен за себя. Лишь в глубине души сожалея, что Гидра не отрастила ему на затылке дополнительную пару глаз - не спускать их с неугомонного борца за эфемерное добро.  
При том ничего не мешает Стиву увлечь Джеймса куда-нибудь за собой, не снимая руки с его плеча. Или несмешно шутить над его отросшими волосами. Не сдерживать силу в их совместных спаррингах. И безмятежно засыпать, привалившись к Джеймсу, когда после миссии они ждут служебную машину.  
Джеймс Барнс, которого Стив по старой привычке зовет Баки, еще не до конца цел. Или здоров. Далеко не. И будет ли когда-нибудь по-настоящему целым и здоровым после всего, что с ним произошло, неизвестно. Вряд ли в общепринятом смысле.  
Но сейчас это, пожалуй, не столь важно. Если есть шанс снова стать человеком вместо оружия. Не важно вовсе, если есть возможность снова стать другом Стива, подарившего ему этот шанс.  
Джеймс строит себя заново из крох и острых осколков двух совершенно разных одинаково чуждых ему жизней.  
Хотя обе вдруг объединяет один простой факт - ни в Баки времен Коммандос, ни в Зимнем Солдате никогда не было жестокости, врожденной или навязанной, только долг, борьба во имя какой бы то ни было высокой или поставленной цели.  
А еще ни одна из версий Барнса не смогла бы убить Стива Роджерса. Пусть и пыталась.  
\- Устал? - Стив бросает на Джеймса короткий взгляд, пока стягивает с себя костюм Кэпа.  
\- Не больше твоего.  
Джеймс искоса наблюдает за ним, когда Стив уже смотрит в другую сторону: по широким плечам на спину тянется карта их сегодняшнего боя из разноцветных синяков и ссадин, что совершенно не портит вида, а к утру не оставит и следа. Что ж, Джеймс не будет скучать.  
\- Значит, не устал, - слышна в голосе Стива улыбка: то ли констатирует, то ли поддразнивает.  
Джеймс часто ловит себя на том, что, не отдавая отчет, ищет в Роджерсе подвох. И не находит. Стив прямолинеен и бесхитростен, как ребенок. Его неудержимо тянет присвоить себе. А он вечно с этими своими коронными: пониманием, выдержкой и искренним участием, - обезоруживающими и ставящими Джеймса в тупик.  
  
В какой-то момент подобное отношение начинает нервировать. Наверное тогда, когда снимать растущее напряжение альтернативными методами становится бессмысленно - помогать не помогает, зато с каждым новым разом оставляет все более мерзкое послевкусие.  
\- Выглядишь задумчивым в последнее время, - замечает Стив. - Не хочешь рассказать?  
Их разговоры по душам частенько происходят вот так: после самых тяжелых стычек и затяжных выматывающих заданий. Словно стеснение говорить начистоту тоже подвержено усталости.  
И все-таки даже сейчас Джеймс не готов на откровения. Не по этому вопросу точно.  
\- Я разберусь, Стиви. Не бери в голову.  
Он вставляет это “Стиви” не потому что помнит, как называл друга раньше, а чтобы спрятать свой отказ за насмешливым тоном.  
Почти задремавший на своем краю дивана, Стив приоткрывает глаза и долго смотрит на него. Джеймсу казалось, он изучил уже этого простоватого патриота вдоль и поперек, но сейчас в упор не понимает выражения его взгляда.  
\- Хорошо, Бак. Как скажешь, - тот устало поднимается, чтобы наконец добрести до своей спальни. - Оставлю тебя тогда, разбирайся…  
И ляпни такое кто другой, еще можно было бы заподозрить издевку или обиду. Однако в исполнении Кэпа это лишь спокойное согласие с чужим решением, ничего сверх.    
От его непогрешимости тошнит. Эмоции, оттаивающие после многолетней атрофии,  вообще тяжеловато поддаются контролю, кидают временами изо льда в пекло и обратно. И Джеймс заводится с пол-оборота.  
Но выливается это довольно странным образом:  
\- Нет, останься, - почти рычит он. И в конце осекается, поняв, что сказал, услышав, как это прозвучало.  
После небольшой заминки Стив с удивлением возвращается на диван, но раздраженным не выглядит. Вместо этого он устраивается рядом с Джеймсом так близко, что последний чувствует его ровное тепло всем правым боком от плеча до колена, и откидывает голову на спинку.  
\- Баки, что? - спрашивает он снова, тихо и мягко.  
\- Мне вот интересно, - с места в карьер несет Джеймса, - ты вообще понимаешь, что называешь именем друга постороннего по сути человека? Как если бы я заучил наизусть всю информацию о вашем совместном прошлом, пользуюсь этим телом для маскировки и работаю под прикрытием, пытаясь втереться к тебе в доверие. Да даже в моей металлической руке больше от меня теперешнего, чем во всех этих вылезающих к месту и ни к месту винтажных воспоминаниях...  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это неправда.  
От досады Джеймс скрипит зубами.  
\- А ты сам-то уверен, что знаешь?  
\- Я просто верю тебе, какому есть.  
\- После того, как я чуть не убил тебя. И Романофф. Как и любого из вас, если бы был на то приказ.  
\- Но не убил.  
Джеймс обреченно трясет головой:  
\- Это какой-то детский сад, Кэп.  
К его ужасу Стив даже не пытается ничего отрицать.  
\- Я просто живу, руководствуясь некими важными для себя принципами. У всех должно быть что-то, за что держаться...  
\- Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не о своем Баки...  
\- Я говорю о вере в людей, Бак.  
\- Вере? - Джеймс цепляется к словам, будто ему действительно нужен какой-то повод. Злится и колеблется лишь долю секунды. А после одним быстрым литым движением оказывается у Стива на коленях, фиксируя за горло железной рукой. - Веришь мне, говоришь?  
Стив поднимает ладонь и, игнорируя предостерегающе окаменевшие на шее пальцы, отводит с его лица волосы.  
\- Верю. А ты мне?  
И хотя пальцы все еще сжимаются на инерции и внутреннем протесте, самого Джеймса, как магнитом, тянет к губам Стива.  
И, вот сюрприз, тот словно этого и ждет: не отбрыкивается, не прикрывает стыдливо глаз, напротив - ни на секунду не отводит внимательного взгляда. А его руки уже как-то сами собой греют Джеймсу спину, с нажимом, поощряя не останавливаться. Как если бы Джеймс всерьез нуждался в поощрении, а не в хорошем таком, массивном и надежном стоп-кране.  
\- Называй меня, как хочешь, - бормочет потом Джеймс, пытаясь отдышаться и не переставая облизываться, - только не забывай…  
Стив обрывает его, не дослушав. Целует снова, долго, вдумчиво, с нежностью, пробирающей до самого копчика.  
\- Я помню. Я понял, - сообщает он окончательно поплывшему Джеймсу. - Хватит уже беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Стив вообще до одури нежен. Близость с ним - не механическое удовлетворение естественной потребности. Стив сотворил из нее целую религию, зачем-то выбрав Джеймса своим храмом.  
Он может часами доводить Барнса до белого каления. Не ведется ни на жалобы, ни на угрозы. Что примечательно: не стесняется ничего и не позволяет замыкаться Джеймсу.  
Посреди одного из таких пиров его выдержкой Джеймс думает: чем он заслужил эту пытку? Происходящее даже рядом не стоит с тем, что он знал раньше. Джеймс в смятении, перегрузка ощущений лишает любой возможности прикрыться, и он весь целиком, как сплошная свежая рана - рви и пей.  
Но как только волна удовольствия перехватывает дыхание, пытка окупается сполна. Она его перерождение и награда.  
И тогда Джеймсу приходит уже другая мысль (откуда они только берутся сейчас, когда сознание - один сплошной фейерверк): что не заслужил всего этого, томного, сладкого, невыносимого. Как не заслужил Стива с его щедростью.  
\- Баки, - зовёт его охрипший голос Кэпа. - Прекращай думать.  
Джеймсу хочется рассмеяться, хочется сказать: удивительно слышать это от тебя, Капитан благоразумие. Но нет сил. Он просто льнет щекой к ведущим по ней пальцам и заново учится дышать.  
  
После таких ночей тело ломит, на коротких флешбеках внутри и снаружи все замирает, и жутко жаль стремительно сходящих с них обоих отметин.  
\- Что? - с любопытством смотрит Стив, поймав долгий взгляд Джеймса.  
\- Да вот думаю... - вздыхает тот и с деланной скукой принимается разглядывать вид за окном, так что теперь у Стива есть шанс полюбоваться на выцветающий засос над краем его ворота. - Мне, чтобы оставить на тебе хоть сколько-то продолжительную отметину, нужно... что сделать? Руку отгрызть? Ребро выломать?..  
\- Баки, - улыбается Стив, кажется, смущенно, он может, - зачем это нужно?  
Джеймс переводит на него тяжелый взгляд и молчит. Играет желваками и все равно не произносит ни звука вслух с видом - ты дурак?  
\- ... - артикулирует Стив беззвучно.  
И это он тоже может, он постоянно это делает - выбивает Джеймса из колеи.  
Барнс моргает раз, другой, вляпывается в ступор со всего маха, буксует, думает - показалось. Но Стив по-прежнему смотрит, и в его глазах спокойный ровный свет, огромная, как море, нежность и такое же бесконечное желание.  
Баки снимается с места и, воровато оглянувшись, подбирается к нему ближе, за спину.  
\- Мой, - твёрдо шепчет он на ухо и для вескости оставляет чуть ниже свежую метку. - Не его.  
\- Твой, - согласно прикрывает глаза Стив и перехватывает руку, уже готовую соскользнуть с плеча. - Веришь?  
Джеймсу не свойственна сентиментальность, но Роджерс заслуживает правды. Какой бы та ни была.  
\- Ты единственное, во что я верю, Стиви.


End file.
